


More Than an Interview

by SunnyValhalla



Series: His Sweet Surrender [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bearded Tom Hiddleston, Begging, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Sub!Tom, Submissive Tom Hiddleston, Teasing, mention of Benedict Cumberbatch, though maybe I should call it a possible developing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyValhalla/pseuds/SunnyValhalla
Summary: Sarah can't believe her own eyes as she stares down at the new message on her phone.She doesn't open it for a long moment either, too busy scanning the foreign sender's number with her eyes in complete astonishment and then googling the country and area codes to confirm what she already knew in her heart.There aren't many people who could be texting her from a London number -- or from the UK, for that matter. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't knowanyonewho could.*When a simple fan letter leads to much more than any fan could ever expect.





	More Than an Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Kyle (teamthorki) from Tumblr for proof-reading this story! I don't know what I would do without your patience and cheering!

Sarah can't believe her own eyes as she stares down at the new message on her phone.

She doesn't open it for a long moment either, too busy scanning the foreign sender's number with her eyes in complete astonishment and then googling the country and area codes to confirm what she already knew in her heart.

There aren't many people who could be texting her from a London number -- or from the UK, for that matter. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't know _anyone_ who could.

Sarah had been more than a little skeptical when she wrote down her phone number and main e-mail address in a post script message at the end of a fan letter, but she had figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. It's not that she _needs_ a personal, first-hand interview with the actor who had played the character she is now writing about in her thesis, specially not when she can easily find countless interviews online, but she had figured that it could be a plus and an interesting experience. So she had folded her letter and put it in an envelope following the instructions for autograph requests that she had seen on said actor's management agency site, and sent it.

She had expected to receive an autographed picture in the mail some time later -- that is, assuming that the word of mouth that her actor still answers his fanmail is true --, but an actual text on her phone?

Sarah checks the time stamp and sees that about ten minutes had passed when she finally opens the message. She takes a deep breath, glancing around to see that a few of her course mates are still in the students lounge before she takes one of the available seats and types in a friendly response. She takes the opportunity to ask for some sort of confirmation that the sender truly is who they are claiming to be before slipping her phone into its usual pocket in her bookbag and not touching it again for another half hour.

When Sarah takes her phone out again, she is sitting at a table in her favorite restaurant and waiting for her order. That's when she realizes that she had been so bewildered by the unexpected message earlier that she forgot to unmute her phone as she usually does as soon as she walks out of class. She shakes her head with a small sigh, quickly unmuting her phone before taking a look at the notifications she had gotten in the meantime.

This time she isn't as unprepared for a message from London, and seeing that same number in her notifications brings a small grin to her lips. One that doesn't disappear even when she needs to move her phone away for a moment to make space for her plate or when she thanks her waitress. Sarah takes a small sip of her kombucha before she grabs her phone again and checks the new message, raising an eyebrow when she is greeted with an audio message. She doesn't think twice before pressing the play button and putting the phone to her ear, and she could swear that her heart skipped a beat when she first hears that unmistakable voice. Not in an audio file from an interview or anything of the sort, but in a message to her. Saying her name and everything.

Sarah sets her phone down on the table once she is done listening to the message, needing a moment to process the crazy turn that her day is taking. Is she really exchanging texts with Tom Fucking Hiddleston? Is that something that is happening and not just an elaborate dream? She shakes her head to clear her mind and figures she should take her fork and get started on her meal before her chickpea and funghi risotto gets cold, but after about the tenth glance towards her phone, she sighs and lets her fork sit on her plate so she can type in a response.

She is barely finished with her meal when her phone beeps again with a notification, and the new message makes her do a double take when she opens it. Hiddleston can't possibly be so interested in her thesis. Not to the point of flying across the ocean just to give her an interview that could easily be done via audio messages. Now Sarah is certain that she is dreaming, but despite the absurdity of the situation, she still replies and tries to schedule the audio interview for a better moment -- a moment when she is home and has jotted down some questions --, only to read that Hiddleston had already booked a flight leaving Heathrow the next day.

Holy shit! What could she even say now? Sarah doesn't even try to refrain from calling him crazy before adding a good-natured emoji to her text, which prompts a series a of laughing emoji from him.

"Looking forward to that, then," she mutters under her breath while typing those same words, and that seems to be the end of the conversation for the day.

 

*

 

There are no texts being exchanged on the next day and Sarah could've convinced herself that what had happened yesterday had been a dream if the evidence wasn't right there on her phone when she checked her messages. Maybe it wasn't a dream, then, but she can still hope that the man on the other side of that screen who happens to be her favorite actor is gonna be reasonable and cancel the plane ticket he had supposedly booked.

This isn't even the kind of situation she can talk about with a friend because no one would believe her. Luckily, Sarah realizes that even if someone would believe her, she doesn't want to talk about this with anyone. As astonished as she still is, she has no intention to flaunt the fact that her fan letter had caught Hiddleston's attention in such a big way. This is a crazy situation that she prefers to keep to herself.

So she goes about her day as usual and would do the same the next day had her phone not beeped with a notification from the same London number as two days ago.

The first message this time is short enough for Sarah to read from the notifications bar just before a second one comes in. One where Hiddleston claims to be at the international airport in Sarah's city, past both the baggage claim hall and immigration, and another asking for instructions on how they could meet. Sarah remembers the main advice about meeting up with a stranger -- and that is what they are to each other -- is to meet up somewhere public, so she texts him back with instructions to meet her outside her university in English and then texts in her own language the part he is to show the cab driver.

Sarah has accepted by now that she isn't dreaming or delusional, but something that still bothers her is just what makes Hiddleston so sure he can trust her. That is a question Sarah just can't shake off even when she tries to do some of her assigned reading during the time of a cancelled class as she waits. Emphasis on tries. Sarah ends up just reading some random articles on her phone until she gets another message from Hiddleston saying that he is in front of her university as she had instructed along with a picture of the building. The picture makes Sarah smile and this time she doesn't bother with putting her phone away before she grabs her bookbag and heads outside.

Sarah isn't surprised with how easy it is to find Hiddleston among the crowd, how easy that would've been even without a blurry picture to help her determine his exact location. The man is tall. Probably even taller than she had been expecting, and as non-threatening, non-intimidating as she had been expecting despite his height.

"Hey," she says in greeting with a smile that just barely betrays an amused grin. "I can't believe you really did that." She tries to hide a nervous laughter.

"You're Sarah?" he asks almost rhetorically, but Sarah nods anyway. "Pleased to meet you," he says while extending his right hand, which Sarah promptly shakes before she is pulled in an awkward hug.

"Pleased to meet you too," she says and shakes her head. "God, you're crazy, you know that?"

That comment seems to make Hiddleston laugh, and Sarah can't believe she is witnessing that laughter she had grown so familiar with from interviews and behind the scenes videos in person now. It sounds even better in person, just as the man behind the laughter is even more attractive in person. "Yeah, you might've said something like that in text the other day," he says, now with an almost shy smile.

"And I still stand by that," she says with a small laugh. "You must be hungry? I know that I am."

Sarah watches as he runs his fingers through his curly, auburn hair, a hint of that shy smile still on his lips. "I had breakfast on the plane," he starts to say and then seems to notice the way Sarah quirks an eyebrow, "but it was a couple of hours ago, so… yeah! It's lunch time now for you now, right?"

"Something like that," she says, giving him an almost too enthusiastic nod before motioning in the direction of where a line of cabs should be stationed across the driveway into campus, but where there are only three cabs right now. "C'mon, then. I wanna take you to this place I like." She takes a moment longer than necessary just seeming to stare at him before stepping past him to lead the way to the first cab, grateful that he doesn't seem to give any indication that he paid particular attention to her staring.

Sarah is almost as grateful to notice that Hiddleston seems to make sure to keep at least one step behind her, something that she supposes takes some level of effort considering just how much longer his legs are. "May I?" he offers once they reach the cab but making no move to take the lead and open the car door just yet.

"Sure," she says with a friendly smile and watches as he opens the car door for her to take her seat, which she does while politely thanking him for the kindness. Sarah doesn't manage to pull on her seatbelt for a few moments, the people who forgo seatbelts always seeming to do everything to make it more difficult for the people who do happen to care about car safety, and she is just snapping the belt into place when Hiddleston takes his seat to her side. "Seatbelt," she says as soon as he pulls the opposite door closed, then turns to give the driver the direction to one of her favorite restaurants.

When Sarah turns to look at her unexpected international guest again -- their eyes meeting for a moment when she could swear she could get lost in all that blue --, she is relieved to see that he doesn't seem to have needed to struggle with the seatbelt as much as she did. Though she figures that shouldn't be surprising, it's much more common for passengers to ride on the right side of the backseat than on the left in all countries that are not the UK. "You don't mind eating in a vegan restaurant, do you?" she asks with a small frown despite the confidence with which she had announced she was taking him to a good place earlier.

That question makes Hiddleston laugh again, and Sarah can't help smiling at the sight. "Oh no, I don't mind," he says with a bright smile. "I've been to those a few times. Pretty much whenever I hang out with Ben. You know, Ben as in--..."

Sarah doesn't mean to interrupt him, but that is what she ends up doing. "Benedict Cumberbatch. I've heard something about him being vegan," she comments with a warm smile in lieu of an apology, hoping that it will suffice. "I think he mentioned something during the Infinity War press tour…"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" Hiddleston agrees with a nod before sending her a smile that seems to clearly tell her that he didn't really mind the interruption. "I tried some of that mint and chocolate chip ice cream he likes and it's actually good. And that's what matters when it comes to food, isn't it?"

Sarah nods with a small laugh. "That's what matters, yeah." She takes a deep breath and forces herself to look away, then shakes her head with an amused grin. "You must get so much fanmail. Even with the Marvel hype not being the way it was a few years ago." She glances back towards him. "I doubt my letter was the first time a fan gave you their e-mail address or their phone number. I don't suppose you text everyone? Let alone book a plane ticket just to meet them? Or do you?"

She hears Hiddleston chuckle and turns to look at him again, then quirks an eyebrow when she has the clear impression that there is suddenly a tinge of pink coloring the man's cheeks. Hiddleston seems to be about to answer her question when they both notice the car pulling to a stop and Sarah glances outside to confirm they are indeed close to the restaurant, before she reaches into her bookbag for her wallet.

"You're right," Hiddleston says a few minutes later and seemingly out of the blue once they've both been shown to their seats, prompting Sarah to glance up from the menu at him, "sometimes fans write down their phone number in their letters. It's not something that happens that often, but… when that happens, I don't normally text them." Sarah watches as he takes a deep breath. "You're right about the other part, too."

"The plane ticket?" Sarah asks without bothering to hide her grin, and though she knows that is what he means, there is nothing rhetorical about her tone. She sees Hiddleston nod in response before he lowers his gaze, clearly pretending to read the menu.

"I've… never done something like this," the man sitting across from her says quietly after a long pause. "There was just something about your letter…" Sarah notices him trail off for a moment, and she can't help finding it incredibly endearing. "I couldn't tell you what exactly it was, but it was like something in your letter was… summoning me here. I just… felt like I had to meet the woman behind it."

Sarah gives her head a small tilt. "Summoning is a strong word," she comments with amusement, and once again she could swear Hiddleston's cheeks take on a shade of red, before she reaches over and gently takes the menu from his hand. "You don't mind if I order for the both of us, do you?"

She watches him raise both his eyebrows and shake his head a little. "Oh no, of course," he says with a bright smile. "I came halfway across the globe to meet you, might as well trust you in this too."

Sarah could swear that her heart just missed a beat when she heard that last part, and she must have the most giddy smile on her lips as she turns her attention back to the menu and tries not to be overly distracted by how Hiddleston fidgets with his hands.

 

*

 

Sarah is certain that her day couldn't become any more surreal, or at least she was until realization dawns on her that she is now sitting on the comfortably carpeted floor of a five star hotel suite in one of the wealthiest areas of her city, leaning against the sofa with her body turned to Hiddleston--no, Tom as they chat excitedly.

"Something wrong?" Tom asks with what sounds a lot like concern when she sits her phone back down after checking the time, and she can in fact see a small frown on his brow when she looks back up at him. "Was there something I said that--?"

"Oh, my God, no!" Sarah blurts out before he has the chance to finish that question, and she finds herself more relieved than she probably should be when that frown disappears from Tom's brow. "Can you believe we've been here for nearly two hours?" she asks with a warm, relaxed smile.

Those words seem to make Tom blink and he reaches for his own phone. "No way!" He shakes his head with a warm laugh -- that laughter -- and sits his phone back down just as Sarah is unlocking hers to pause the recording. "I just… I didn't notice the time passing. This meeting… it isn't getting in the way of anything important that you had to do today, is it?"

Sarah can do little but chuckle and shake her head at first. "That's fine," she says a few moments later. "Seriously, it's fine. On a normal day, I would've headed back home and… probably would be doing some of my assigned reading and stuff." She notices Tom furrow his brow and quickly adds, "which I'm mostly caught up with."

Tom's expression doesn't relax as quickly this time and Sarah can tell that he is second guessing his impulsive decision to book that plane ticket yesterday, and she can't help furrowing her own brow.

"You don't believe me?" She lets out a deep sigh. "C'mon, don't sweat it! I know more about my own homework than you, and besides…" Sarah isn't quite sure why she decides to draw out the last word, but she suspects the light shade of red she sees spreading along Tom's cheeks might have something to do with it and that only brings her a mischievous grin. "This conversation is gonna be important when I'm sitting down and writing my thesis."

Sarah notices Tom frowning again at those words before both his eyebrows shoot up in understanding. "Oh, right! Your thesis," he says with a smile that makes it clear his doubts from just a few moments ago about his spontaneous trip have dissipated. "You're writing a thesis… on Loki, right?" His smile turns into one of playful smugness, and Sarah narrows her eyes just as playfully in response.

"You… seriously had forgotten?" she asks in a mix of genuine bewilderment and amusement, which seems to make the man turn almost bright red, the color now reaching his ears.

"I might have." Sarah watches him bite his lip and avert his eyes for a moment before turning to meet her gaze again. "I-I mean, we're just having such a good time, it kind of… slipped my mind. I guess."

She gives him a nod in understanding, humming softly but not saying a word for a long moment. "The actual topic is a little more specific than that," she says at last, and finds herself moving a little closer. Their gazes remain locked even as she continues. "There are some things we discussed here that I don't intend to use, don't worry."

"We rambled quite a bit," he says while trying to hold back a nervous laughter, and despite his beard partially hiding it, Sarah can see that his blush has now reached his neck.

"Yeah, we rambled… a little," she says in agreement, their gazes almost burning into each other's.

Sarah notices Tom beginning to lean closer, breaking eye contact just so he can gaze down at her lips intently. She sees him lick along his own lips and when he looks back up to meet her eyes again, the look she can see through his long eyelashes is one of undeniable desire, and that is all the encouragement she needs to close the the few inches of distance between them.

She doesn't capture his lips with her own right away, but rather moves just close enough for their lips to touch lightly before pulling back just so the touch is gone, a pleasant thrill running down her spine at the way he wrinkles his forehead in frustration. Once. Twice. Three times she teases him that way before she finally presses her lips against his, and though she is slightly surprised with how that seems enough to draw a moan out of him and how little prompting Tom needs to part his lips, she doesn't pass the chance to deepen the kiss, pressing closer when she feels one of his hands touching her back lightly, invitingly, welcoming.

Sarah groans into the kiss as she shifts onto her knees for a better angle, and she finds that the feeling of his nicely trimmed beard against her skin is way more comfortable than she had been expecting. She reaches up with one hand to cup his chin and caress his beard, and she almost grins into the kiss when she notices how the touch seems to make Tom shiver, her other hand going into his hair, fingers combing through the auburn curls from his temple until she finds purchase on the back of his head.

Much to Sarah's chagrin, this is the exact moment when they both need to break the kiss for some air. This is when she realizes that she had moved to straddle Tom's hips at some point, and she takes a moment to register in her mind just how breathtaking the man is from this angle. His head leaning back as he looks _up_ at her with hooded eyes dark with more than just desire, with need, his parted lips just slightly swollen from their kiss, the way his Adam's apple bobs every time he swallows…

Sarah can't help smiling brightly at the sight -- a sight she had never, not even in her most exciting dreams, expected to get in person and outside of a movie or TV show --, before leaning down to nuzzle his bearded jaw and place kisses along it until her lips reach one of his ears. She takes his lobe lightly between her teeth, teasing him in a way that she isn't even sure will work with him, but the moan that follows tells her that yes, this works.

"I don't normally… do this with fans either," Tom all but whispers in a husky voice, as though he hadn't used it in a long, long time, and that prompts Sarah to pull back just enough so she can look into his eyes again.

"W-We could stop," she says despite how disheartening that thought is, and her voice is a little rougher than usual as well even as she eases her grip on his hair. "We could stop if you'd like."

Sarah could swear that she sees Tom's eyes widen slightly at those words, and he seems to swallow hard before shaking his head. "I don't," he says and this time his voice denotes a certain urgency. "I don't want to stop. Please?" There's a light crease on his brow when he says those words, and that seems to prompt Sarah to tilt her head.

"I dunno," she says in an almost silky voice, fingertips caressing his soft beard gently. "I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect track record when it comes to meeting with fans." Her lips turn up in a mischievous grin when those words seem to make Tom snort.

"I don't care about that right now," he says with that same urgency before leaning forward to try and kiss her again, only for Sarah to pull back further, her eyes narrowing playfully. "Sarah, please?"

Sarah can feel that same pleasant thrill from earlier run down her spine again when she hears those words and the frustrated groan that follows, and though part of her is tempted to continue to ignore his pleas, to make him beg more, beg better, for the moment she decides to lean in and capture his lips in a deep kiss again. She groans loudly when she feels Tom's arms wrap around her back and doesn't resist it when he pulls her closer, quite the opposite… "The bed isn't that far," she whispers against his lips and presses her forehead against his. "Will you carry me there, Tom?"

Sarah supposes she should be at least a little surprised when Tom doesn't need to be told twice, but she can't conceal the deep smirk playing on her lips when he promptly moves to stand up without letting her go and she has to wrap her legs tight around his waist to hold herself up until they reach the bed.

"Good boy," she says with an appreciative smile when Tom lowers her down onto the mattress, his movements gentle and even bordering on reverent, and she watches as he presses his lips together while blushing hard at those words. "You like that, don't you?" Sarah asks almost rhetorically, reaching over to unbutton his shirt. "You like being told that you're a good boy…"

"Sarah…" he pleads under his breath and Sarah only hums inquisitively, looking back up to meet his eyes as she tugs his shirt from where it's tucked into his pants so Tom can shrug it off, which he does without any prompting. "How do you… do that? How do you read me so well?"

"Oh, do I?" Sarah can't help a warm laugh even as she reaches up to tug him down by his neck for another kiss with one hand, her other hand roaming along his stomach and up to his well defined chest before she rolls a nipple between her fingers. The touch causes Tom to be the one to break the kiss this time as he gasps, and Sarah sees his free hand -- the one he is not using to support his weight on the mattress -- tremble when he begins to work on unbuttoning his pants. "I have a good intuition," she mutters at last, this time leaning in to take his other nipple between her teeth.

"F-Fuck!" Tom gasps in response to the sensation, arching into her touch as he pushes down his pants and boxer briefs. "Wait, wait, wait…" He pauses abruptly and reaches for his wallet in a pocket in his pants, taking out a condom before he proceeds to rid himself of the the offending items of clothing.

That demonstration of quick wit brings a grin to Sarah's lips and she doesn't waste time before pushing him down onto his back so she can straddle him again, laughing as she purposely presses her crotch down onto his now naked erection. The touch elicits a delicious gasp from Tom's throat and the shaky smile he sends her a moment later must be one of the brightest Sarah has ever seen on his face. It's almost as a reward for that smile that she decides to be fast when removing her halter top.

"Sarah…" Tom whispers and reaches up with both hands to touch her, but stops himself just in time, looking up at her expectantly before she nods.

"Go on, touch me," she says and even before those words are completely out, Tom's hands are on her skin, making her gasp as he cups her breasts and shiver as he runs his hands down along her sides to her hips. "Oh, Tom…" Sarah starts to roll her hips, but a moment later she finds herself shifting so she can move off him while unzipping her jeans.

"Maybe you could… let me help," Tom says with an almost boyish smile and looking more than eager to show his service, and he needs nothing more than a nod from her to sit up and reach for her pants.

Sarah watches him intently and sends him a grin when their gazes meet again. "That's a good boy," she says and her voice sounds so foreign to her own ears, so silky it is. Those words make Tom blush again without fail as she beckons him closer. "A good boy deserves some kind of reward, right?" There's a small crease on his forehead now, almost like he wants to say something. "What is it, Tom?"

"Let me taste you?" he asks promptly, his voice low. "Please?" Sarah feels a pleasant rush through her body when she sees a spark of hunger and supplication just before she nods her permission, and she isn't surprised with how quick he is to settle between her legs.

Their gazes remain locked until the moment Tom dives in between her thighs, and he is nothing if not enthusiastic when he first kisses her folds. Sarah lets out a loud moan in response to the sensation, and her thighs tremble as she arches her back off the mattress when he wraps an arm around her thigh and uses one hand to gently hold her open so he can give attention to an even more tender patch of flesh.

"Tom…" she gasps and sends her fingers into his hair, taking such a hard grasp of his hair that it ought to be painful while bucking her hips up against his face. She is surprised to find that the friction of his beard against her delicate flesh or her pussy is also not as uncomfortable as she had assumed it would be. "Oh, fuck…" Uncomfortable is the last word she would use to describe anything about how she is feeling now, and it's like the roughness of his beard only adds to the pleasure radiating through her body from the way his warm mouth, his warm tongue, works on her. Sarah can feel her climax building, and she is so close, so close, so fucking close… and just a moment later there is a wave of such overwhelming pleasure washing over her, making her thighs and hips tense as she throws her head back and cries out.

Sarah can practically _feel_ Tom moaning against her before the sound reaches her ears, and though she is certain that he would be more than happy to lap up her juices, she finds herself gently pushing his head away, needing a short break from the stimulation. She watches her lover with half-lidded eyes as she pants softly, noticing how he is still licking his lips when he pulls back

"Good boy," she says under labored breaths when he rests his chin on her knee after using the back of his hand to wipe off the excess of her juices from his beard, and the praise seems to bring a positively beaming smile to his lips.

"You okay?" he asks in such a quiet voice it's barely audible, and Sarah can't help a dramatic eye roll before she nods.

"Now put on that condom," she says when she can finally trust her voice again in lieu of a verbal answer. "Put it on and let's see if you can make me come again. No release for you before my third climax, and _then_ you can start to beg."

 

*

 

"You never addressed me like a star-struck fan seeking a small fraction of my attention," Tom says seemingly out of the blue from where he leans back against the headboard when Sarah steps out of the en suite bathroom with her clothes back on, and those words make her raise an eyebrow in a mix of confusion and interest. "I love my fans, don't get me wrong," he rushes to explain in such an endearing way. "I love them and I'm incredibly grateful for their dedication. Incredibly... humbled. I'm just... trying to say that you were... different."

"You're talking about my letter?" she asks almost rhetorically as she walks closer. "Was that the something that was summoning you here?" She can't help a fond smile as she quotes his words from earlier, right before she moves to take a seat on the edge of the bed with her body turned towards him.

Sarah sees Tom nod in response and she doesn't fail to notice the way his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows before speaking again. "You were assertive in a way that… almost demanded my attention," he says at last with a bright smile. "There was no forcefulness, but an interesting boldness, and at the same time you sounded like someone who just wanted to talk about interests that we have in common. I don't know how else to explain, but I just… had to meet you."

Sarah takes a deep breath and needs a moment to process what she has just heard, and the irony that a man she admires so much was compelled to meet _her_ because of a simple fan letter is not lost on her. "I hope you aren't disappointed now," she says with a grin that probably looks more confident than she actually feels.

"No, not at all," Tom says with a warm chuckle and cheeks and forehead flushed. "You don't mind keeping in touch, right?"

"Oh, sure!" Sarah's grin turns into a gentle smile. "Yeah, we'll keep in touch. I have to go now, though." With those words, she shifts closer and leans in to give him a quick kiss. "You should get some sleep. You had a long flight, and you're gonna have a long flight back home tomorrow, so…"

"Yes, Ma'am," he says with a small grin, and Sarah enjoys hearing that too much to correct him and say they are not on that kind of basis for real as she climbs off the bed and sends him a last look before she grabs her bookbag so she can leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this shamelessly self-indulgent story! I just figured that submissive Tom needed and deserved some more love when it came to OC fics, and decided to take matters into my own hands, because why not?
> 
> And don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments! They make a writer so immensely happy! <3


End file.
